1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in control in a power distribution system. Specifically, the invention involves a distributed network for automatically controlling a power distribution system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In power distribution systems, there are generally transmission and distribution circuits, transformers, circuit breakers, capacitor banks, pole top switches, and other electrical equipment (hereinafter "power equipment") which cooperate to deliver electrical power. The power equipment requires control to properly manage the power system. For instance, the various pieces of electrical equipment, including the circuits and transformers, are protected for overload and fault conditions by monitoring the current in each phase of the equipment. Upon detection of an overload or fault, the protection equipment trips (open) the appropriate breakers to terminate the fault. The capacitor banks spread throughout the power distribution network are used to regulate the load on the distribution lines. If a distribution line becomes inefficient by becoming too inductive or capacitive, capacitance can be added or removed using the capacitor banks. Pole top switches and other electrical equipment also require control in regulating loads and in controlling the power distribution system.
The various components of a power distribution network such as the capacitor banks, the circuit breakers, the pole top switches, and the substation control systems are generally discrete systems, with control being inefficient because of the discontinuity caused by physical separation and non-uniform monitoring.
Some improved automatic discrete monitoring systems have been proposed, such as the power transmission line monitoring system proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,006,846. However, even computer controlled monitoring systems generally address one aspect of the power distribution network.